L'Amour d'un Vampire-Version 2
by MangaLoveee
Summary: La forêt. Voilà ce qui pouvait sans aucun doute dégoûter Harry Potter, lui qui préférait l'eau cristalline, pure, à la dangerosité des bois et aux immondes créatures qui les peuplaient. Immondes créatures ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que pensera le petit brun en découvrant que dans les bois où il sera forcer de passer ses vacances se trouvent de magnifiques...vampires ?


Voici une nouvelle version de ma fic l'Amour d'un Vampire. Je pense...j'espère...je prie pour qu'elle soit meilleure. Je laisse l'ancienne version qui me servira de fil conducteur. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez : Si c'est mieux, si c'est potable, si c'est nul, si je dois partir et ne plus revenir (ce que je ne ferais évidemment pas). Sans être sirupeux, mielleux ou ce que vous voulez, soyez tout de même doux dans vos propos, mais soyez juste et direct...sans trop l'être...enfin vous voyez ? Histoire que je tienne le choc.

Petites précisions :

_Titre:_L'Amour d'un Vampire...ou pourquoi les vacances en forêt peuvent-être une merveilleuse idée...ou pas.

_Auteur:_ MangaLoveee

_Couples:_ Vous le savez déjà j'en suis sûre.

_Rating:_ M

_Disclaimer_ : Rien à part l'histoire n'est à moi. Le reste est à J.K Rowling donc...

**Résumé :**

Des vacances en forêt. Voilà ce qui pouvait sans aucun doute dégoûter Harry Potter, lui qui préférait l'eau cristalline, pure, fraîche-ou tiède il n'était pas difficile- à la dangerosité des bois et aux immondes créatures qui les peuplaient. Immondes créatures ? Vraiment ? Est-ce ce que pensera toujours le petit brun en découvrant que dans les bois où il sera_ forcer_ de passer ses vacances, se trouvent de beaux et magnifiques...vampires ?

**Bande Annonce :**

_« QUOI ? En forêt ? JAMAIS ! » « Allez Harry, ce n'est pas quelques jours en forêt qui vont te faire peur »_**Ils auraient peut-être du l'écouter.**_« Non Ron, j'ai dit jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS !, et puis, vous ne préférez pas la rivière ? Où la mer c'est tout aussi bien... »_**Oui, ils auraient mieux fait d'aller ailleurs **_« des vampires ? Tu veux dire que nous sommes dans une forêt infestée de VAMPIRES ? » « Non Ron attention ! »_**Mais ils ne les auraient pas rencontrés **_« Bonsoir, je me présente : Lucius Malfoy,V__ampire, directeur du secteur des Sombres Tueurs » « Oh c'est...charmant... » __**Alors peut être que finalement les vacances en forêt étaient une bonne idée**__« Hey Ron, c'est moi ou Malfoy junior me regarde ? » «Non 'Ry, c'est ton imagination. » »Il est beau tout de même, tu ne trouve pas » « Harry tu me fatigu...ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. »__**Ou pas **__« Quoi ? Comment ça « disparu » ? » « Sirius ! Sirius ! C'est Harry...il a été...enlevé »__**Voilà qui promet un été bien mouvementé. **__**Tout cela dans « **__L'Amour d'un Vampire...ou pourquoi les vacances en forêt peuvent-être une merveilleuse idée...ou pas. __**»**_

_Chapitre 1_

- QUOI ? Des vacances en forêt ? Et bien vous connaissez déjà la réponse : JAMAIS !

- Je sais que tu n'aime pas trop la forêt mais...

- Que je ne l'aime pas trop ? Mais Mione, c'est un euphémisme ! Je la déteste, je l'exècre, je la hais ! Ce lieu bourré de bestioles plus horribles les unes que les autres est un véritable enfer et je...

- Harry, c'est...

- Non, nada, niet, jamais ! Il est hors de question que je passe les vacances que j'attends depuis si longtemps dans un ridicule assemblement de bois, de végétation, de bêtes piaillant grognant, sifflant et j'en passe!

- Harry écoute, je sais que...

- Non Hermione, je refuse ! Une forêt, non mais vous êtes sérieux ? Avec tous les sales insectes répugnants qui s'y baladent sans cesse...

- oui je sais mais...

- Et mes cheveux, tu y as pensé ? Comment pourrais-je les entretenir convenablement dans ce milieu hostile. Jamais tu ne me verras entrer dans une stupide forêt, tu m'entends ! JAMAIS !

- _HARRY JAMES POTTER, je te jure que si tu ne la ferme pas tout de suite, je te prive de ta seule possibilité de faire des enfants !_

Le son lourd d'une...chose s'abattant brutalement sur une surface assez dure, suivi d'un léger tintement mélodieux et...effrayant résonna dans la pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par une lampe posée sur la table qui diffusait une légère lueur tamisée. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait un jeune homme qui assit sur une chaise, les poignets et les jambes attachés à celle-ci, tentait vainement de se défaire de ses liens. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent légèrement et une moue outrée prit place sur son visage alors qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés le menaçait explicitement au vu du grand couteau de boucher à la lame très, très aiguisée, plantée maintenant dans la table, vibrant toujours de sa brusque rencontre avec le bois et notamment origine du bruit en question. Harry puisque c'était lui, après une minute de silence abasourdi poussa un petit cri effrayé suivi d'un autre plus puissant et rageur.

- Détachez-moi ! Cria-t-il en redoublant d'efforts afin de s'échapper. Elle est folle ! Cette fille est dingue, elle va me tuer. RON AIDE MOI !

- Harry, susurra la dite folle en retirant d'un geste sec la lame planté dans le bois, traite moi encore une fois de folle et tu peux dire adieu à ce que je pense.

Et pour marquer sa menace, elle pointa la lame de son couteau vers la zone du corps de la victime caché par la table. Un long silence emplit la pièce et fut brisé par une voix pourvu d'accents amusés.

- Il a tout de même utilisé le mot « forêt » au moins quatre fois. C'est un record, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Ron, toi aussi boucle la ! S'exclama Hermione en se retournant brusquement et de ce fait, en pointant le couteau vers le jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui poussa à son tour un cri surprit.

- D'accord, mais baisse ton arme s'il te plaît, marmonna-t-il en fixant avec une légère anxiété l'ustensile très dangereux. D'ailleurs je pense que la place de ce pauvre couteau n'est pas dans cette salle, mais dans la cuisine. Donc je vais gentiment le reprendre, balbutia-t-il en s'avançant lentement, et le ramener à ses amis qui doivent sûrement lui manq...

- Ne bouge pas ! S'écria Hermione, une lueur dangereuse brillant dans ses yeux faisant frissonner son ami d'horreur, et toi non plus ajouta-elle en se retournant et fixant Harry dont le teint avait brusquement blêmit.

- Écoute Hermione, souffla le jeune homme, ses les longs cheveux brun lui arrivant au bas du dos étaient retenus par un chignon lâche et de fines mèches venait se perdre sur son visage, profitant de son immobilisation pour s'engouffrer dans sa bouche.

Il fallait qu'il fasse preuve d'un tant soit peut de diplomatie s'il voulait sortir d'ici vivant ou au moins sur ses deux jambes, c'est pour cela que le jeune brun reprit d'une voix qu'il pensait douce et apaisante :

-Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour cette proposition très intéressante. C'est vrai qui ne préférerait pas des vacances dans une forêt sombre et terrifiante infestée de bêtes toutes aussi effrayantes, à des vacances au bord de la mer à se dorer tranquillement la pilule, ou mieux encore, à la rivière à profiter de l'eau fraîche et agréable. Non franchement, qui ne choisirait pas la forêt ?...

Un long silence prit place coupé par l'exclamation perplexe du jeune aux longs cheveux bruns.

- Heu je voulais dire quoi au début ? Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard confus à ce qui jusqu'alors à ses yeux, étaient ses deux amis.

Les deux autres personnes présentes dans la salle lui lancèrent un regard blasé suivi d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un soupir fatigué contrastant avec le sourire amusé qui étirait leurs lèvres, montrant ainsi leur habitude à l'extravagance de leur ami.

- Enfin bref, continua Harry, mais vraiment, moi je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie de me promener dans cet endroit inamical. Voilà tout est dit. Maintenant relâchez moi je vous prie.

Un rire froid résonna dans la pièce et Hermione, le visage rejeté en arrière, auteur du son pour le moins inquiétant, posa lentement le couteau sur la table, la fine lame pointée vers Harry qui ne put empêcher un léger frisson de parcourir son corps.

- Ah, parce que tu crois que tu as le choix, rétorqua la jeune fille, lorsque le rire sinistre qui roulait dans sa gorge s'éteignit. Non, non, non, mon cher petit Potter. Et dire que je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Tu aurais dû accepter tant que j'utilisais la manière douce.

Le frisson inconvenant reprit de plus belle, amenant avec lui quelques autres petits copains. Harry maintenant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Le jeune roux qui jusqu'alors ne faisait que regarder sans se départir de son sourire amusé, fit un simple rictus dépourvus d'élégance et marqué d'horreur avant de lentement se retourner et sortir de la pièce. Alors que la lumière engendrée par l'ouverture de la porte se fanait doucement, Ron eut juste le temps d'entendre le « Tu vas souffrir Harry Potter. Et je t'assure que cet été, tu le passeras avec nous, en forêt » d'Hermione suivi du hurlement de terreur d'Harry vite étouffée par le son de la lourde porte se refermant. Et ce fut sur cette note ainsi qu'un léger « bonne chance mon ami » de la part du roux, que ce dernier s'éloigna de la pièce qu'il jugea à cet instant maudite, aussi vite qu'il le put.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO**

Le bruit d'une brindille se cassant sèchement se fit entendre, bouleversant le calme environnant. Un jeune homme dont les cheveux blonds étincelants à la lueur de la lune poussa un soupir agacé masqué par un second bruit : celui de feuilles que l'on écarte brusquement.

- Devrais-je dire à mon père que tu dois encore recevoir des cours de discrétion à ton âge Théodore ? Ou bien le fais-tu exprès ?

Un petit rire amusé s'éleva, semblant sortir de nulle part et faisant grimacer le blond.

- Sors de ta cachette Théo, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à m'amuser ce soir!

- Alors c'est bien dommage, rétorqua une voix grave tandis que sortant de l'ombre, une silhouette s'avançait doucement vers le jeune homme dont le léger agacement se transformait doucement, mais sûrement en irritation, ce que montraient sa mâchoire crispée et ses mouvements rageurs qui ne cessaient de dégager la luxuriante végétation qui semblait s'amonceler sans fin devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua-t-il agressivement en se tournant brusquement vers le corps qui s'approcha un peu plus, faisant fi du regard menaçant posé sur lui.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence, l'un calme et dépourvu d'une quelconque attitude démontrant de la colère et l'autre statufié dans une posture menaçante, les muscles tendus et les crocs dépassant de ses lèvres, heureusement toujours closes. Ce fut le nouveau venu qui brisa ce silence.

- Calmez-vous Monsieur Malfoy, ou je vous assure que votre père sera immédiatement avisé de votre manque de respect flagrant envers l'un de vos amis et notamment d'un de vos protégés. Et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ? N'est-ce pas jeune Maître ?

Cette phrase eu le dont de calmer immédiatement le jeune Malfoy. Son ami ne le vouvoyait ainsi et ne l'appelait « Jeune Maître » que lorsqu'il sentait que ce dernier dépassait les bornes. Et Nott savait à quel point le jeune homme blond détestait que ses amis lui parle ainsi et instaure de ce fait une distance entre eux qu'il n'acceptait pas. Instinct de protection de son peuple oblige : Ils devaient toujours restés soudés et ne pas s'éloigner, mentalement du moins. Malfoy secoua légèrement la tête avant de laisser doucement ses muscles se détendre. Le silence précédant cette infime altercation reprit place, et fut de nouveau brisé cette fois-ci par le jeune blond qui poussa un profond soupir tout en ouvrant les yeux qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir fermer.

- Excuse moi Théo, murmura-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible tout en sachant que son ami l'avait pertinemment entendu.

Celui-ci à l'entente des excuses indéniablement rares du jeune Malfoy esquissa un sourire rassurant, détendant les traits de son visage qui arborait quelques minutes plus tôt un masque froid.

- Ce n'est pas grave Draco. Explique moi plutôt ce qui te met dans cet état.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque soudain, une fragrance alléchante l'atteignit brutalement, lui arrachant un hoquet surprit. Il huma férocement l'air, sa tête tournant dans tous les sens, semblant chercher quelque chose. Théo le regarda curieusement quand à son tour il fut assaillit par une odeur qui le fit pousser un infime grognement. « Quel délicieuse senteur » Telle était la pensée des deux amis qui reniflaient inlassablement la forêt à la recherche du possesseur de l'effluve attrayante qui leur faisait chacun tourner la tête.

- Théo, Draco, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Blaise et moi on vous attends depuis un moment pour continuer la chasse !

Cette vive exclamation eu le mérite de les sortir de leur recherche odorante. Une jeune femme sortit brusquement des fourrés à leur droite et s'approcha d'eux vivement. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un instant, puis d'un commun accord muet décidèrent de faire plus tard des recherches sur le merveilleux bouquet qui les avait environné et avait accaparé toute leur attention.

- Oui Pans' on te suit, répondit Théo en secouant légèrement la tête, son esprit toujours embrumé par le fumet exaltant qui tournoyait encore autour de lui. Et ne crois pas que j'en ai finit avec toi, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du jeune Malfoy tout en passant près de lui.

Celui-ci toujours troublé par l'arôme puissant qui l'entourait encore ne put que répondre par un petit grognement agacé. Tous les trois s'élancèrent alors vers le terrain où les attendaient leur ami depuis un bon moment déjà.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO**

Harry fixa d'un air perdu la longue chevelure brune semblable à la sienne étendue devant ses yeux et cachant totalement le visage se trouvant derrière. La créature faisant penser à un personnage de film d'horreur avec les longues mèches dégoulinantes d'eau tombant sur son front leva un regard hagard sur le jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de crier d'horreur face à la vision que l'individu lui offrait. Les yeux bleus nuit étaient cernés de noirs, l'on aurait presque dit que du mascara avait coulé sur ses joues...ce qui était d'ailleurs peut-être le cas. Esquissant un brusque mouvement de recul Harry se prit évidemment les pieds dans le tapis et serait tomber si la _chose_ ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Au contact de la main froide de _la créature,_ le plus jeune hurla de toutes ses forces, crevant les tympans de celui qui le tenait, le faisant naturellement relâcher sa prise. De ce fait, la chute qui devait normalement être évitée eut lieu, provoquant un second cri, cette fois de douleur d'Harry.

- Harry mais voyons qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Cette phrase eut le mérite de sortir ce dernier de ses pensées et ses peurs particulièrement ridicules car en effet, _la bête_ en question n'était autre que le parrain du petit brun Sirius Black. D'ailleurs le petit brun précédemment cité ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit glapissement en sentant _la main froide_ se poser sur son épaule. Après quelques secondes de regards désorientés puis gênés de la part d'Harry, celui-ci se releva le plus dignement possible, ignorant la main tendue devant lui. Un petit toussotement honteux plus tard, celui intérieurement nommé il y a encore de cela quelques minutes _d'immonde truc étrange _par son propre filleul_, _reçut dans ses bras un lourd paquet qui n'était autre que le gamin.

- Parrain ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Que fais-tu ici ? Débita à toute vitesse Harry qui tentait vainement de faire disparaître le rouge vif qui s'était étalé sur ses joues.

- Harry...commença son homonyme avec hésitation...c'est moi ou tu croyais que j'étais une sorte de...monstre ?

- Quoi ? S'écria Harry avec un soupçon d'indignation feinte dans la voix. C'est toi, aucun doute c'est toi ! Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que je puisse penser que tu serais une créature tout droit sortit des plus sombres ténèbres encore jamais vu et qui viendrait pour m'écorcher vif, voire même me démembrer et pourquoi pas m'écarteler...

- Harry l'interrompit Sirius en roulant des yeux toujours encerclés de mascara coulant soit-dit-en passant, tu parle trop.

Un second toussotement gêné et un minuscule « Ah bon ? » brisa le rapide silence qui s'était installé.

- Oui, répondit le plus grand en riant, tu parles toujours trop. Mais je te pardonne pour m'avoir intérieurement...puis extérieurement, reprit-il après une petite pause légèrement perplexe, traité de créature et de...tout ce que tu veux. Alors gamin ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Moi ? Ah oui ça va ! Et toi tu n'as pas l'air...dans ton assiette. _D'où le fait de t'avoir pris pour une bête sanguinaire_ ajouta Harry en murmurant.

- Hey ! S'offusqua faussement Sirius en donnant une petite claque sur le dos de la tête de son filleul. En fait ouais. T'as raison. Ce sont les vacances qui arrivent qui me mettent dans cette état.

- Les vacances ? Pourq...non ! Ne me dit pas qu'ils t'ont eu toi aussi ?

Le silence ainsi que le léger hochement de tête et l'air penaud de son parrain furent plus qu'éloquent.

Fermant les yeux de désespoir, Harry finit par hausser les épaules avec fatalisme en murmurant : « ben au moins je serais pas seul », ce qui lui valut un petit grognement faussement furieux du plus grand.

- Allez bonhomme finit par dire ce dernier en caressant légèrement la tête du plus jeune en faisant bien attention de ne pas ébouriffé ses cheveux- c'était qu'il tenait à eux le môme...comme lui aux siens d'ailleurs- Allons préparer nos bagages. Si nous arrivons en retard chez la _harpie_, nous allons avoir des problèmes.

Puis se rendant compte de l'énorme bourde qu'il venait de faire, il rajouta précipitamment :

- Tu sais que Rémus sera là aussi.

- Chuis bien d'accord acquiescement le brun, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. C'est vrai ? Rémus vient ? Demanda-t-il avant qu'un léger rire ne s'échappe de sa gorge, mais ne change pas de sujet, je vais dire à Mione que tu l'as traité de Harpie.

Un air scandalisé prit place sur le visage de Sirius, le rendant plus comique qu'autre chose avec le mascara qui dégoulinait toujours.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! S'écria-t-il un soupçon de terreur dans la voix.

- Oui ! Répondit Harry en riant. Et ton mascara coule ajouta-il en esquissant une moue un peu dégoûté.

- Ce n'est pas du mascara petit crétin ! J'ai juste passé du crayon sous mes yeux ! Cria le grand brun en tirant légèrement une petite mèche de cheveux de son filleul ce qui eut pour effet de faire pratiquement hurler celui-ci à la mort.

Se frottant délicatement les cheveux, Harry poussa ce qui sembla être cri de guerre avant de se jeter brusquement sur son parrain.

S'ensuivit une rude bataille entre les deux hommes ainsi que des rires, des cris, voire même quelques pleurs dû à de quelconque tirages de cheveux.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO**

- Pansy, Blaise arrêtez de vous chamailler tous les deux !

La seule réponse que reçut Théo à cette exclamation fut deux langues bien en vues tirées dans sa direction.

- Bande de gamins souffla-t-il en esquissant pourtant un sourire attendrit.

Son attention se porta sur Draco qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. S'avançant rapidement vers lui, il fit en sorte de garder la même allure que son Jeune Maître qui était un peu (beaucoup) plus rapide que lui.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Soupira Draco en roulant des yeux.

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

A cette réponse, Théo siffla de mécontentement, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement.

- Et bien peut-être devrais-je en parler à ton père, fit-il au bout d'un moment en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Il ralentit considérablement sa course et attendit quelques secondes, un sourire satisfait fondant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le jeune blond en faire de même.

- Tu sais que mes parents vont divorcer ? Demanda ce dernier après quelques minutes de silence

Un haussement de sourcil surprit ainsi qu'un hochement de tête négatif lui répondit.

- Et bien c'est le cas. Reprit-il en secouant la tête à son tour, d'exaspération cette fois-ci et cela ne me dérange en aucun cas. Ils ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble cela se voit ajouta-il pour répondre à la question muette de son ami, au mieux ils ne peuvent qu'être que des amis. Je m'en suis rendu compte depuis un bout de temps déjà alors ça va. Non ce qui m'a le plus choqué c'est le pourquoi de ce divorce et surtout, _surtout_ la manière dont ma chère, merveilleuse, délicieuse mère me l'a annoncé. J'ai vraiment cru à une blague sur le coup.

Draco secoua doucement la tête un sourire tendre et amusé étirant ses lèvres.

- Il fallait la voir...

**FLASH BACK :**

_Draco, assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil faisait face à son père, un sourire vainqueur flottant sur ses lèvres. Lucius Malfoy, lui avait le visage crispé. Les sourcils froncés il fixait avec désapprobation son fils indéniablement désinvolte. Ouvrant la bouche pour certainement lui signaler à quel point il était fâché de son comportement immature et désobéissant, il fut cependant interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue et...brutale de sa femme. En effet, la porte s'était brusquement ouverte sur une jeune femme blonde aux allures princières, allures princières qui furent brisée par le cri qu'elle poussa avant d'atterrir à une vitesse éclair sur le bureau de son mari, le surplombant d'une tête ce qui était évidemment très rare et ne manqua pas de faire plaisir à la jeune femme._

_- Hello Darling ! Fut le cri en question._

_Ses cheveux longs bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules oscillant en même temps que les mouvements de bras qu'elle faisait en parlant. Ses yeux bleus océans brillaient de joie._

_- Cissa, soupira Lucius en basculant sa tête dans ses mains ouvertes, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas entrer ainsi dans le bureau...ou dans toute autre pièce d'ailleurs. Quel exemple donne tu donc à notre fils ?_

_- T'inquiète papa, répondit le dit fils en tentant de retenir son rire tant bien que mal, tu peux être sûr que je ne ferais jamais ce genre de chose de ma vie._

_- Toi tais-toi ! S'exclama Lucius en relevant brusquement la tête, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, sache que tu seras puni et que..._

_- Lucius ! Le coupa sa femme en balançant brusquement ses bras afin d'attirer son attention, manquant de faucher sa tête au passage, Lucius ! Lucius ! Lucius !_

_- QUOI ? Cria ce dernier afin de faire cesser ces piaillements incessants qui lui vrillaient les tympans._

_- Je veux divorcer._

_Cette phrase dite sur un ton sérieux totalement différents de ses précédents cris hystériques, les prirent totalement au dépourvu. Tous les deux. Le père et le fils. Pourtant leurs réactions furent tout à fait différentes._

_- QUOI ?! S'écria Draco à qui l'on avait pourtant rien demandé. Mais pourquoi ajouta-il en fixant tour à tour ses parents d'un air un peu perdu_

_- Ok, pas de problème, répondit Lucus en souriant légèrement, maintenant je te prie d'avoir l'obligeance de bien vouloir sortir de mon bureau ! ajouta-il en espérant que les doux carrefours pris dans sa phrase ne cacheraient pas trop l'ordre sous-jacent. Histoire que sa sweety, honey, lovely et autres puisse comprendre qu'il était très occupé._

_Ces deux phrases provoquèrent un silence très...silencieux. Oui effectivement très silencieux, qui fut brisé par le jeune Malfoy qui se leva brusquement._

_- Mais pourquoi voulez vous divorcer Mère ?_

_- Oh mon chou à la crème...commença la dame Malfoy et fut légèrement interrompu par le grommellement du fils face au surnom. Vois tu je n'aime pas ton père et passer plus de trois cent ans avec lui alors que ce n'est pas l'amour fou...c'est un peu pesant. Lui même te dira la même chose, ce à quoi le patriarche acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et que tu as sans aucun doute remarqué ajouta-elle à l'adresse de son fils qui à son tour hocha la tête. Donc voilà pourquoi je veux divorcer. Enfin c'est l'une des raisons. La seconde, c'est que j'ai trouvé un homme que je pense vraiment aimer. Avec ton père nous ne seront je pense jamais plus que des amis. Alors qu'avec lui...j'ai l'impression d'être tout le temps sur un nuage..._

_L'expression de Narcissa s'était faite rêveuse ce qui fit sourire les deux hommes de la pièce, mais Draco se reprit bien vite._

_- Et qui est cet homme qui a volé ton cœur ? Demanda –t-il en fronçant les sourcils_

_- Théodore Nott Senior ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec un immense sourire._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

- Mon père ? S'exclama Théo, manquant de peu une branche qui faillit le faucher de la plus terrible et douloureuse des manières.

Draco acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête avant que son regard ne se fasse plus aiguisé

- Si ton père lui fait du mal, je le tue ! Et je t'assure qu'il souffrira suffisamment pour qu'il me supplie d'en finir au plus vite. Je le...

- Wow ! Calme-toi ! S'écria Théo lançant un regard effaré à son homonyme. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça !

- Je te le dit juste au cas où, susurra le blond, un large sourire qui n'était _absolument pas_ effrayant prenant place sur son visage, met le en garde, avant que je ne le fasse. Ainsi, peut-être que notre prochaine rencontre ne sera pas aussi sanglante que je l'imaginais.

- T'es flippant Malfoy, tu le sais au moins fit semblant de pleurnicher le jeune Nott.

- Oh ça va ! Arrête avec tes conneries, rigola l'héritier Malfoy, rhaa t'as vu ! Râla-t-il en regardant devant lui, on doit les rattraper maintenant à cause de toi !

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO**

Un soupir. Un grognement agacé. Un second soupir. Un échange de regards dépités. Un troisième soupir. Un secouement de tête défaitiste. Un dernier soupir. Un cri irrité qui brisa le silence de la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- OH PUNAISE ! Harry ça suffit ! Arrête donc de faire l'andouille, ce ne sont que deux petits mois de vacance, ce n'est pas la mort.

Un regard torve fit office de réponse à la jeune fille qui venait de lâcher cette phrase, excédée par les soupirs répétitifs et _légèrement _agaçants de son ami. Ron assit sur la branche d'un arbre juste au dessus d'eux, haussa les épaules, un sourire toujours aussi amusé plaqué sur son visage.

- Harry s'exclama-t-il en sautant alors brusquement de son perchoir pour atterrir souplement aux côtés du brun qui n'avait put réprimer un sursaut.

Les yeux verts, d'où dansait une lueur craintive tourna plusieurs fois dans toutes les directions possibles avant de se poser sur la chevelure rousse de Ron. Retenant un grognement contrarié, le jeune homme prit sur lui afin d'écouter ce que son traître d'ami voulait bien lui dire.

- Tu sais qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici, il y a un lac ?

Le regard jusqu'alors agacé d'Harry se teignit d'un soupçon de curiosité.

- Il paraît qu'il est magnifique. Une eau dite si pure qu'elle scintille sous le soleil dont les rayons transpercent les feuilles des hauts arbres.

Un long silence suivit cette affirmation et ce fut un rire clair qui le brisa. Harry, dont la moue sceptique devint rapidement boudeuse, haussa les épaules avec agacement avant de se tourner afin de rejoindre la tente. Il devait se coiffer. Les horribles branches et lianes avaient totalement emmêlé sa magnifique chevelure et il sentait déjà les piques de douleurs dues à la perte de quelques fines mèches. Heureusement aucune racine n'avait été arrachée, sinon ça aurait été la catastrophe, surtout pour lui. En effet se tordre de douleur pendant des heures en se tenant le crâne n'était pas dans ses plans pour passer d'agréables vacances.

Ron se tourna légèrement vers son ami qui se dirigeait rageusement vers leur tente, la surprise se peignant son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal murmura-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux qui riait toujours aux éclats.

- Rien Ron répondit Hermione en se retenant difficilement de pouffer, il comprendra bien vite que tu ne te moquais pas de lui. Allons retrouver Rémus et Sirius. Une petite balade nous fera du bien et lorsqu'Harry verra le lac, il te pardonnera.

- Hein ?

Ce fut la seule chose que pût dire le roux, entraîné par Hermione vers la tente des deux adultes faisant partie du voyage.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO**

- Draco tu sens cette odeur ?

Cette phrase fut murmurée par Blaise qui regardait le blond avec un sérieux qui lui était rarement vu. Un léger hochement de tête lui répondit.

- Que devons nous faire ? Demanda Théo en se rapprochant

- Rien pour l'instant, répondit le chef de la bande en scrutant les environs, il faut d'abord prévenir Père. Ces chiens d'Ombres ne sont pas les seuls sur notre territoire. Il y a aussi des intrus, que je n'arrive pas à identifier car ils sont trop loin, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de les mettre en danger.

Puis alors que Blaise et Pansy s'éloignaient déjà, il ajouta en un léger murmure que seul Théo entendit : « Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre en danger le possesseur d'une si délicieuse odeur ». Le rire de son ami lui répondit, signe que ce dernier était d'accord avec lui.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO**

_A Suivre..._

Chers lecteurs, je dois encore ajouter une chose qui ne va certainement pas vous plaire. La parution de cette fic sera longue… La première version est mise sur pause, je l'effacerais lorsque je serais au même niveau avec celle là….d'autres fictions risquent d'apparaitre mystérieusement sur mon profil. (Non je n'ai jamais fait, je ne fais et je ne ferai jamais de pub, que ce soit pour moi ou pour quelqu'un d'autre…) Enfin BREF.

Bon ça fait plus d'une chose, mais je crois que tout est dit. Je ne demanderais absolument pas de review de votre part.

.

.

.

Non c'était une blague ! Please ! please ! please ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
